I'll Be Taking Care Of Two Uchiha's Tonight
by Rena116
Summary: Naruto, a great vampire hunting lengend now has to take care of two lusting Uchiha who wants to rape him every chance they get.Now the question is who will win Naruto's heart. The famous cool Uchiha Itachi or the agashty lovable Uchiha Sasuke... Chap 3 up
1. Chapter 1

AN: HI! Rena here! This is my first Vampire fic ever! That's right!

That means NEVER WRITTEN ON PAPER. ALSO THIS MEANS I AM TAKING SUGGESTIONS BECAUSE I AM MAKING UP THE STORY AS I GO ALONG!

SO THIS MEANS I NEED YOUR HELP FOR IDEAS! So I CAN MAKE A NEW CHAPTER!

**_VERY IMPORTANT! _** This will be a Uchiha/Naruto fiction! That means Ita/naru and Sasu/naru. Both are main pairings.

Chapter 1: And so they meet.

Naruto's Point of view…

He was slammed onto the brick wall on the alley way of thirds street. It was raining buckets outside and for some reason three vampire's found him in the middle of the night just when he just got out of a club drinking til he could drink no more…

So obviously when these vampires did not run away at the mere sight of him he realized that it was officially Not. His. Day.

Naruto was wearing a white sleeveless vest with a hood to hide his blonde hair. It has two strips of orange on each side. He was also wearing leather pants that hugged onto him like a second skin. So obviously that meant no weapons. Danm he was really starting to not like this night. But he really though he would not need any weapons night.

The vampire that was holding him up against wall grinned at him making sure to show Him exactly what creature he really was. He just rolled his eyes.

"Oh look at what we have here! Today must be our special day. Maybe we can have our way with him first" (Haruji) said and tightened the grip on his neck. The other two vampires went to him and checked him out.

"Damn! This human is down right hot. Sorry kid were hungry cute or not. And your not even screaming. You must be one of those dumb blue eyed blondes. Oh well Haku (Not Haku from Naruto but a different one. I have a limited amount of guy names in my brain right now. Sorry. If it makes you feel better The real Haku will not be in this fan fiction until I find more info on his character)

"Oh well Haku tell him."

"Were vampires kid. Do you have any last prayers?" Haku asked

Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Oh No! Your vampires! I'm soo scared" he said sarcastically.

They narrowed there eyes at him.

"Yo lets just kill the kid and get over with it. I don't like his attitude"

"Wait a second some things not right. Why isn't he afraid?" he asked them.

"I'm telling ya he just a dumb blonde. Lets just be thankful there was no struggle tonight."

Naruto just lifted an elegant brow at the dumb blonde comment. 'I am not dunb thank you very much!' he thought.

"Hello everyone" In a swirl of leaves. Kakashi stood five feet away from them. His wet silver hair drenched with water from the rain. He was wearing cargo pants and a black tight shirt. And of course the mask firmly in place.

Naruto looked over to Kakashi and smiled in relief. He ignored the three vampires and looked at Kakashi.

"Thank god. I was just about to look for you. Do you have any more of those vials? I'm a bit drunk. And that medicine is to die for! I don't need a hang over in the morning."

"Well I do have a couple more right now. I knew you were going to drink tonight. So I made some of those… what do you call em' again… 'hangover's be gone drink' just for little ol' you." He said smiling.

"What the hell is This! I Know you're a vampire Hatake Kakashi! This one is ours! We found him first!" Haruji said and glared.

"And stop ignoring us and acting like were not even here!" Haku screamed at him.

"Hold on a second Kakashi-sensei let me take care of these idiots." Naruto said. In a poof of smoke he disappeared from the man's grasp only to reappear right behind him. "Come to me" he whispered to himself. There was complete silence before a sword magically appeared in Naruto's hand in a sudden ball of light.

IF you would describe the sword, you would only call it beautiful. The sword was made from light silver the handle made from diamond, while in the center of the handle is a red ruby embedded deep inside the diamond handle. Of course the diamond handle was not only for show. It was made out of diamonds simply because diamonds could not break. The ruby was there simply because the ruby was soaked in his ancestors blood. So yes although the sword looked beautiful it was more than 3 centuries old…

In a flash Naruto flicked his sword and Huruji's head fell off before he turned into ash. The other two vampires stood there in shock before mere second afterward they became ash as well.

Naruto didn't even break a sweat, though no one could possibly tell since it was pouring outside and his whole body was drenched with rain. Naruto looked at Kakashi and grinned before walking up to him to give him a hug.

"Maa… Naruto I told you I don't like to see you kill. It ruins the whole idea of me thinking your still innocent." Kakashi said pouting but hugged Naruto back all the same.

"Lets go inside we have to talk." Kakashi said smiling.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"You owe me like about a million favors. I'm just cashing a few in tonight." Kakashi said grinning.

Naruto pouted before sighing "Alright . Lets go to my house, nope nevermind lets go to my apartment instead. I don't want to sleep in my mansion tonight"

"Ano, can you 'poof' me there too. We'll get there faster." Naruto asked

Kakashi looked at him strangely. "Why cant you apperate home yourself?"

"You know I don't know how to apperate to far places. Kaka-sensei pleaseeeeee?" Naruto begged and added watery eyes and a pout for good measures.

"Alright Naruto, jeez but get rid of the sword. If I get even a little cut from that thing I'm dead. Get it away from me" Kakashi said.

"Leave me and come home" Naruto whispered to the sword.

The sword slowly disappeared into a spark of light.

"Anyway whats the favor you wanted?" Naruto asked curiously before taking Kakashi's hand.

(Naruto need to hold Kakashi's hand if he wants Kakashi to apperate him home as well)

"I need you to baby sit two Uchiha's for me" Kakashi whispered.

"Wait I didn't hear y-"

But Naruto could not finish his sentence because he disappeared in a whirl of mist with his old sensei.

If anyone looked into the alleyway all the would see is a leaf on the floor and the rain that pounded on it.

AN: Hi! You guys. This is my second fanfic. If you want it to continue, give me 5 reviews. JA!


	2. Chapter 2

An: Rena here! Hi you guys. I actually got 15 reviews! For just the first chapter. Thank you so much, any way here's the second chapter…

Disclaimer; Naruto aint mine…DUH!

Chapter 2:

Itachi and Sasuke entered their old mansion that had been abandoned for centuries. This was the Uchiha mansion that uses to be filled with many family members but ofcourse they're all dead now.

The average person would have thought that they died of old age but in reality they were all murdered.

A man named Orochimaru killed off all of the Uchiha clan because he was afraid of them.

Orochimaru was an evil old man who always wished he could be immortal and he was for a while until Itachi and Sasuke killed he for revenge of course.\

After the death of the murderer they decided to leave for a while. They decided that they didn't need a reminder that there parents were gone.

50 years later they return looking not even a day older than they had left only to find that even after all these years they still refused to live here.

"Itachi I can still hear them. Our parents voices" Sasuke whispered as he stared at the old dining room.

"Hn."

"I don't want us to stay here." He said bluntly

"What do you suggest we do? We can not go back. We need to stop hiding." Itachi said calmly.

"Why must we live here? There are many other places we can live. We have many friends who can help us out. We would be more comfortable with our friends. Would we not?" Sasuke asked.

"I suppose" Itachi answered.

Sasuke smiled at his brother as they headed out of the mansion once again. He knew Itachi felt the same way but would die before he admitted so.

"We can always ask that perverted friend of yours… What was his name…? Hatake Kakashi?"

"Yeah Kakashi should be in this town. I haven't seen him in a while…" commented Sasuke.

"He's probably out flirting with a pretty girl or man… It doesn't matter to him" Sasuke said then sighed.

"And where would he be now?"

"I was guessing at a club reading his perverted book…" Sasuke said.

(Sigh) "Let's go find him…" Itachi commented before he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Time Skip… ( Where the last chapter left off)

Naruto and Kakashi reached Naruto's Mansion in the record time…

Naruto's mansion was an ordinary one. He didn't have a million bedrooms like other like to have, he just had ten to 15 rooms a couple of Bathrooms two flower gardens three kitchens and many basements. He didn't have a pool but a indoor hot springs. It was nice a comfy. It had a homey feeling to it. It was not extravagant, nor was it filled with gold or other priceless items…

"Wait Kakashi-sensei I did- Wait… I thought I said I wanted to go to my apartment." Naruto said with a pout as soon as he realized that Kakashi did not transport him to his other home.

"Well you see… You being here is part of the favor. I need you to do some baby sitting." Kakashi said.

Naruto stared at him blandly "I am a 21 year old man. I. Do. Not. Baby. Sit. No exceptions"

"Maa… Naruto just come into the living room with me any you'll understand" Kakashi said smiling slightly.

"This is my house and your telling me to sit down in my living room.hmph" he grumbled but decided to do so anyway. But as soon as he reached the living room he saw Two of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen. One had red eyes and long black inky hair. He was lean and slightly muscular. He almost looked like Kakashi's age but younger and a hell av a lot sexier.

The other drop dead sexy man looked slightly younger than the first one. His eyes were not red but a black as his hair. He looked almost exactly like his brother except for the fact that he had shorter hair.

Almost noticing the red eyes at once he bowed his head in respect knowing fully well that these were the Uchiha Brothers. They nodded their head back to them in recognition.

Naruto and Kakashi sat down on the love seat couch and waited for the Uchiha's to begin.

"Hello Uzumaki-san. I am Uchiha Itachi and this is my brother Uchiha Sasuke. We are in need of your help."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and urged someone to continue. Itachi decided.

"Well you see we just came back to our home town which is here and we realized that we do not have a place to stay.

We would have stayed by our mansion. But under the giving circumstances since no one was there to clean it up we will have to be the ones to clean it up and fix it."

"Ohh… I get it. You need a place to crash until you can fix up your house."

"Precisely. Although we would have stayed at an hotel. My brother wants a place where we can stay without hiding the fact that we are vampires."

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment before quickly looking away again.

Now was not the time to get lost in those eyes at the moment.' Naruto thought.

Naruto gave them a goopy grin before standing up.

"No Problem. Kakashi gave me the idea that I was being forced to baby-sit… weel you know… babies."

Sasuke snorted "dobe".

Naruto glared at him before sticking his tongue out. Sasuke just raised elegant brow at him. Itachi just smirked at him.

"I assure you Uzumaki-san---"Itachi began but got cut off by Naruto,

"Just call me Naruto" Naruto airily commented

"Sorry. I assure you Naruto-kun. We are not babies and you certainly don't have to baby sit us" Itachi said smirking slightly.

"Well since I'm no longer needed I'll just be going" Kakashi said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

After Naruto allowed Sasuke and Itachi to pick their own rooms and made sure they were comfortable he went to his own room and fell asleep in almost an instant.

Sasuke's Point of View…

Sasuke laid down on his bed staring at the dark blue ceiling above him thinking about a certain blue eyed blonde, thinking that he was utterly adorable while in his brothers room unknown to him, Itachi was having similar thoughts as well…

An: Five reviews or more if you want another chapter. Oh and thanx for the reviews for the first chapter. They were wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Ok I know that this chapter is way over due. But please don't kill me. I am a lazy bum and I will admit to it… Thank you for the 40 something reviews! I read them all but I didn't count how muck I actually got…

Any wayyy… here's the third chapter….

Naruto is 17

Sasuke is 17, (167 in human years)

Itachi is 22, (172 in human years)

Kakashi is 25, (175 in human years)

Iruka is 21,

Sakura (if I decide to put her in there) is 16 Enjoy!

Untitled:

Naruto woke up with the sun shining on his body that was currently underneath the covers. Naruto moaned, slightly angry at the sun for waking him up so early in the morning. His orange sheets twisted and turned as Naruto told his feet to touch the dark blue carpets that were awaiting him.

Sighing once more Naruto arranged himself on his back and stared at the ceiling. His indescribable blue eyes staring at the blue ceiling

'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something…' he thought to himself. After a couple more second of thinking he decided that if he forgot than the matter was important.

"Ah well. I'm starving! My brain is already fool me! I swear I can smell pancakes…" he said out loud. 'But first I should take a bath' he said realizing he did not take one last night but not remembering why…(An: The majority of the people call Naruto dense and not stupid but sometimes you just have to wonder…)

In the kitchen…

Sasuke and Itachi all to quickly began to hear the noise of a shower running. Sasuke just ignored the noise while he sat down so he could begin to eat the pancakes his brother made for him.

"Well it looks like Naruto-kun is up…" Itachi said airily while reading the newspaper and eating his pancakes at the same time.

"Hn." Sasuke answered and continued to eat more of his pancakes.

Itachi just stared at him before grinning. "Every since your body has adjusted to human food you've been eating a lot more than norm. You should be careful otouto you might get fat." He said and received a glare from Sasuke for his efforts. Itachi just ignored his glare and returned back to his food.

"I will never get fat." Sasuke said icyily.

"With the way your eating now a days you will become very fat."

"No I will not. I did not hunt last night so I am very hungry. Pancakes will have to suffice for now so shut up stupid aniki" Sasuke whispered grumbling to himself.

Itachi just smiled at him. Itachi went back to his food and continued to eat quietly. Although his brother was very good entertainment, for some reason he just could get his mind off the boy named Uzumaki Naruto. Last night was odd for him. Instead of his usually dreamless slumbers he had a very interesting dream about the blue eyed blonde. And to think that the dream was interesting was an understatement in the least.

Never had he allowed himself to go so low as to delusion himself with wet dreams. He was even more appalled by the fact that his pants were fill with **_syrup _**when he woke up that morning.

The thought alone made him remember the dream all to clearly… Naruto binded onto the bed, blind folded… how his body had been littered with whip mark and love bites. How he screamed his name when he slammed into his without any lubrication.

He imagined how Naruto screamed to be ravished again and again. Or how tears fell out of blinds as he sobbed to be taken harder...How it felt when his hand roamed all over Naruto's body. Or how his back arched back into an impossible angle as ribbons of come came out of naruto's swollen and abused cock…..

Sasuke' Pov:

I stop eating as I watch my brother breath in ragged breathes. It's a bit obvious that he's thinking something perverted. But the real question is who is he thinking about… I'm guessing it's that Uzumaki kid. And in all seriousness I cant blame him. Naruto is just down right sexy. People say I'm good looking but Naruto just screams uke! And a whole lot more…

'I want him. I've

realized since last night but I cant and will not share.' Sasuke thought.

Normal pov

"Itachi!" Sasuke said sternly. Itachi was all to quickly brought back to his mind when Sasuke called his name. After quickly composing himself he glared at Sasuke for ruining his wet day dream.

"Listen here and listen closely. I like Naruto and obviously you do too. So lets make a deal…The first person he falls in love with wins the loser has to back away for good. Agreed?" Sasuke said.

Itachi smirked at him. ' I do not love him little brother, I'm not sure if I even like him but He very easy on the eyes. You are lucky little brother that he is too young fro my age or else you would have lost to me AGAIN.'

"WELL?! Do well have an agreement? I am losing patience." Sasuke said grinding his teeth together in agitation.

'Well let me play with him first. This should be fun.

"Yes Sasuke of course we have a deal."

"Good cause-

Sasuke stopped in mid-sentence as he stared at the door way mouth hanging wide open in complete shock.

Itachi stared at him in confusion before turning to look at the thing Sasuke was staring at. Apon seeing Naruto his eyes got slightly wider.

Naruto was standing right at the doorway droplets of water cascading down his lean and tanned chest. His hair fanned down, water refusing to let his hair defy gravity because of the weight the water caused. The only thing that did not allow the Uchiha's to see ALL of Naruto was the modest towel that was around Naruto's waist.

Naruto looked at them with a light blush adorning his cheecks while his hand wrapped the towel tighter against his waist. To say Naruto looked cute and edible was an understarement.

"Oh My GOD! I for got you were here. I need to put on some clothes.I'll be right back…

AN: well here you go. Its something. R&R if you can :)


	4. Chapter 4

An: Rena Here!... You guys/girls…. I am so sorry!!!!! I haven't been able to type anything worthy of a story in a very long while. Although I do have the story written on ppr. I just don't have the time to type it. Yeah ,I've been that busy..

So any way I just wrote this just to tell you That I have not abandoned you, "What should I do now or "Ill be babysitting two uchiha's tonight. And that I will be back with a vengeance with very long chapters just to say how sorry I am.

Thank you to all who reviewed me.

-Rena (aka-sasunaru fanatic)


End file.
